theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
7:00 p.m.
7:00 p.m. V for Vendetta - Stephen Rea's alarm goes off, playing "Long Black Train"; The Paper - Roma Maffia and Michael Keaton; Suspicion - May Whitty tells Joan Fontaine the time; Beauty and the Beast - a living statue looks at the clock; Bruce Almighty - Morgan Freeman says Jim Carrey is right on time; The Lady Vanishes; Farewell, Friend; Scorpio 7:01 p.m. Se7en - Kevin Spacey asks Morgan Freeman the time; Radio Days - radio broadcast 7:02 p.m. Beyond the Sea - Danny DeVito gives a watch to a boy 7:03 p.m. In the Mood for Love - a woman on the phone; Prison Break: The Final Break - an inmate checks his account balance over the phone; Time After Time - Malcolm McDowell in an interrogation room 7:04 p.m. Reflections in a Golden Eye - Marlon Brando and Elizabeth Taylor 7:05 p.m. Elevator to the Gallows - Maurice Ronet hangs up the phone and checks the time; Repulsion - John Fraser at a bar; The Shanghai Cobra - gangsters discuss their plan 7:06 p.m. Touch of Evil - Janet Leigh tells Charlton Heston she's not going to Mexico City; Thursday - Thomas Jane says he's taking a flight with or without Paula Marshall 7:07 p.m. Night on Earth - globe zooming in on Los Angeles, followed by the streets of LA; Almost Famous - LP on player; Pretty in Pink - Annie Potts advises Molly Ringwald 7:08 p.m. Miss Potter - parents prepare to go out; a woman lights incense 7:09 p.m. Jean Gabin looks out a window and paces; This Man Must Die - putting a cigarette in an ashtray; On Her Majesty's Secret Service - discussing a bomb 7:10 p.m. Willard - Crispin Glover polishes family mementos 7:11 p.m. Donald Sutherland at dinner; 24 "Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm" - Kiefer Sutherland looking around with a flashlight 7:12 p.m. Alphaville - Eddie Constantine enters the Institute of General Semantics; This Man Must Die - cigarette burning 7:13 p.m. A Hard Day's Night - Victor Spinetti complains that the Beatles cannot be found; a man looks at the flight information display system in a crowded airport and hurries off; Chloe - Julianne Moore is throwing a surprise party but Liam Neeson calls and says he missed his flight 7:14 p.m. Lions for Lambs - Andrew Garfield in Robert Redford's office; Far from Heaven - Julianne Moore wonders where her husband is 7:15 p.m. Hangmen Also Die! - Brian Donlevy's watch is wrong; Fatal Attraction - Michael Douglas puts in a cassette while Glenn Close follows; two men wait on a stairwell for a woman to come 7:16 p.m. Scream - Neve Campbell and Rose McGowan talk on the phone 7:17 p.m. (Note: Marclay makes a mistake) A scene from The Fortune Cookie (1966): Luther "Boom Boom" Jackson (Ron Rich) exits an elevator on the 4th floor and approaches a nun behind a receiving desk at St. Marks Hospital (as shown in the previous scene not part of Marclay's clip.) He is carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Mr. Hinkle's room, what's the number?" he asks. The nun (Dodie Heath) says, "Sorry, it's not visiting hours." A conversation ensues. In the background behind the desk there is a wall clock which shows that the conversation begins at 7:17 and lasts until almost 7:18. I entered the MOMA exhibition at 6:50 p.m. and saw this clip about 28 minutes later. The problem is that in the narrative of The Fortune Cookie, this conversation took place at 7:17 AM and not at 7:17 p.m. when it was shown in Marclay's movie. Watchers of The Fortune Cookie know that the scene takes place in the morning because in the ensuing scene (not shown by Marclay)"Boom Boom" knocks on Hinkles door and is shooed away by a nurse. At this Willie Gingrich (Walter Mathau) wakes up grumbling about the nerve of "Boom Boom" showing up at the hospital after what Boom Boom has done to Hinkle. Willie then wakes-up Harry Hinkle (Jack Lemmon) opens the blinds to let in the morning light and tells Hinkle "good morning". 7:18 p.m. This Man Must Die - cigarette ashes; Far from Heaven - Julianne Moore tells Viola Davis her husband is late and hasn't called; boy gets ready for a trip 7:19 p.m. Planes, Trains and Automobiles - Laila Robins has dinner with her children when Steve Martin calls to say he should be home by 10 7:20 p.m. Only Two Can Play - Virginia Maskell inquires why she and Peter Sellers were invited out; synagogue 7:21 p.m. men eating dinner; The Last Laugh - Emil Jannings at a feast; White Noise: The Light - Nathan Fillion pulls out a gun in front of Katee Sackhoff 7:22 p.m. Hostage - Bruce Willis is threatened by a masked man 7:23 p.m. I'm All Right Jack - Peter Sellers walks around; You Only Live Once - Silvia Sidney says it's too late to stop her husband's execution 7:24 p.m. The Mask - Jim Carrey taunts a man; Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure - Keanu Reeves reminds a past version of himself to wind his watch 7:25 p.m. Scrooged - Bill Murray talks to a frozen man; a man looks through a box of watches; children are served gruel; a man enters a synagogue during service and tries to get someone's attention 7:26 p.m. The Twilight Zone "The Lateness of the Hour" - Inger Stevens perfectly mimics John Hoyt's request to the butler 7:27 p.m. Robert Duvall looking around in capitol building; a woman prepares food 7:28 p.m. a woman sits on the floor and cries; Army of Shadows; Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont - guests try the bad-tasting food and drink 7:29 p.m. Steve Martin; Eyes Wide Shut - Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman prepare for a party; Cat People (1942) - Kent Smith stops the record player and says his wife probably isn't coming 7:30 p.m. Gregory's Girl - John Gordon Sinclair at St Enoch Station; Good Bye, Lenin! - Daniel Brühl puts a tape in the VHS player; Thirst - Kim Hae-sook says it's closing time; The Towering Inferno - Fred Astair shows up to meet Jennifer Jones; You Only Live Once - clock 7:31 p.m. David Duchovny checks his watch; One Missed Call (?) - Shannyn Sossamon; Sleepless in Seattle - a girl tells Tom Hanks that his son flew to New York; She's So Lovely - Sean Penn tries to get a doctor to examine a woman 7:32 p.m. The Day After - Jason Robards asks Georgann Johnson if she wants to go to the movies 7:33 p.m. a woman fixes a man's bowtie and sends him off; Casino Royale (2006) - Daniel Craig and Eva Green have selected each other's clothes 7:34 p.m. Red Heat - Arnold Schwarzenegger puts on a watch in a hotel room as he hears men shooting; Black Narcissus - Deborah Kerr says goodbye to her family; Just Like Heaven - a doctor asks Reese Witherspoon to look at a patient as she's about to leave 7:35 p.m. A Hard Day's Night - Victor Spinetti tells John Lennon and George Harrison that they are to perform in half an hour; a man fixes himself a drink; Casino Royale (2006) - Daniel Craig 7:36 p.m. You Only Live Once - clock; White Noise - Michael Keaton answers his cell phone; Joan Crawford; Saturday Night Fever - John Travolta at a family dinner; Pot o' Gold - Jimmy Stewart at dinner 7:37 p.m. Clue - Madeline Kahn slurps loudly during dinner; The Game - Michael Douglas finds a cupcake with his dinner and hums "Happy Birthday" to himself; Casino Royale (2006) - Daniel Craig gets ready in the bathroom 7:38 p.m. House of Usher - Vincent Price lights a candle; An Ideal Husband (?); Gregory's Girl - John Gordon Sinclair waits 7:39 p.m. a man knocks a clock off his nightstand; men grab papers from file cabinets; a woman discusses her daughter while a man has dinner 7:40 p.m. Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont - Joan Plowright sits at a dinner table; Adam's Rib - Katharine Hepburn is upset with Spencer Tracy for coming home late; Blind Revenge - Miriam Margolyes serves dinner to Tom Conti and Daryl Hannah 7:41 p.m. Flamingo Road (?) - Joan Crawford; Hook - Robin Williams gives a watch to a boy; The Bodyguard - a television showing the Oscars 7:42 p.m. a man changes the car radio; Death Becomes Her - Meryl Streep and Bruce Willis get out of a car; Casino Royale (2006) (?) - Daniel Craig 7:43 p.m. Moonstruck - Cher and Nicolas Cage find each other in a crowd; Gregory's Girl - John Gordon Sinclair waits 7:44 p.m. Notes on a Scandal - Cate Blanchett and Bill Nighy watch TV; The Twilight Zone "You Drive" - Edward Andrews asks on the phone about an accident 7:45 p.m. Pursuit to Algiers - Basil Rathbone talks to Nigel Bruce about an invitation; Friday - Ice Cube on porch with Chris Tucker talking about the time and an arriving car; A Shot in the Dark - a car arrives 7:46 p.m. A Shot in the Dark - Peter Sellers trying and failing to synchronize watches; True Lies - Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jamie Lee Curtis have dinner 7:47 p.m. A Shot in the Dark - still synchronizing watches; The World of Apu 7:48 p.m. Laura - Dana Andrews enters the apartment 7:49 p.m. Halloween III: Season of the Witch - Tom Atkins bound to a chair; Laura - Dana Andrews finds a wad of money 7:50 p.m. Halloween III: Season of the Witch - digital clock; Don't Be Like Brenda - Brenda smoking; Wings of Desire - Bruno Ganz character looks at TV in shop window 7:51 p.m. The Wild Child - Jean-Pierre Cargol plays with a candle; Rosemary's Baby - Mia Farrow goes to sleep 7:52 p.m. a woman serves food to a man and asks him about his day; Morvern Callar - Samantha Morton plays with a lighter; fire 7:53 p.m. A Shot in the Dark - a group of people disagree on the time and call to find out the correct time 7:54 p.m. The X-Files "The Jersey Devil" - David Duchovny answers the phone; A Shot in the Dark - hanging up before another call comes in 7:55 p.m. Moonraker - Roger Moore throws a man out of a clock tower; a couple eats dinner and the doorbell rings 7:56 p.m. Wall Street 7:57 p.m. Don't Be Like Brenda - Brenda waits for a phone call; The Time Machine (1960) - Alan Young arrives 7:58 p.m. train arrives; Beyond the Sea - Kevin Spacey puts on a bowtie; The Event (?) - a woman watches The Simpsons episode "Bart Gets Hit by a Car" with her children 7:59 p.m. The Outlaw - Jack Buetel and Walter Huston prepare for a duel; Don't Be Like Brenda - Brenda bites her thumb Category:Timelines